School Life
by DianaChaseKirkland
Summary: María Fernanda is finally living her dream of attending the W Academy. Spending time with her Latin friends and the rest of the nations, things go smoothly in her life...until a certain Colombian guy makes his appearance. Her brother's worst enemy...how will she tell she fell in love with him? Sequel of the one-shot A Day Together. Rated T for Romano's language. I don't own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

"Mafer, you won't arrive in time" Juan called from the stairs.

"I'm going! I can't find my….oh, never mind!" she answered.

Juan shook his head and went to the kitchen to finish the breakfast.

Three months ago he had promised his sister that he would let her attend the W Academy. Personally, Juan would've never ever _ever_ agreed with such thing but (he hated to admit it) Antonio convinced him. And now, after three months of fixing papers, buying uniforms, checking on the installations, and a lot of excitement and mumbling on Mafer's part, today was finally the first day of school.

Juan sighed while he served juice in two glasses. He was ready for it. During the last months he'd started to regret his decision, but he couldn't go back. He just hoped that Mafer would be alright.

He heard steps running downstairs and took everything to the table.

"Are you ready?" he asked, knowing she was there.

"Yep, how do I look?"

Juan turned and found her with the school uniform and her schoolbag.

"Nice" he said.

She smiled. The female uniform of the Academy consisted on a simple white shirt with a black tie and a red jumper skirt with brown shoes. She was wearing white knee-high socks and she'd let her brown hair loose over her shoulders, with a butterfly shaped barrette on one side.

"Thank you" she turned a few times and put her bag on the floor "What's for breakfast?" she asked taking seat at the table.

"Quesadillas, orange juice and chicharrón*" he said. (* A cooked dish of pork meat)

"Mmmm" María Fernanda said as he filled her plate with the mixture and poured green sauce over it.

"The quesadillas" he pointed a plate in the center on the table "And here are the tortillas" he put a napkin in front of her.

"Thanks" she said and started eating.

"Hurry up" he said "We must be at the station at 8" he said.

"I know" she said drinking her juice "I can't be late the first day."

They finished their breakfast and Juan cleaned the table while María Fernanda went to brush her teeth. When she went down she grabbed her things and Juan opened the door for her to go out.

He closed it behind him and they started walking.

"When will you have the car?" she asked when they had walked a few blocks.

"Hopefully today, after leaving you there I'm going with the mechanic to see how it is" he said.

She nodded and snorted. She hated to walk in the morning. After some time they arrived to a subway station. Several people were rushing in and out the subway and making long lines to buy tickets. They made their way through the crowd and to a window with a tall man behind.

The man waved at them.

"_Buenos días señor Juan, señorita Fernanda*" _ he greeted. (*Good morning Mr. Juan, Miss Fernanda)

"_Buenos días Alberto_" Juan said.

"_Hola Beto_*" María Fernanda smiled. (*Beto: short for Alberto)

Alberto returned the greeting and turned to Juan.

"_¿El tren*?_" he asked. Juan nodded. (*The train?)

"_Bien" _he gave him a key "_Ya saben donde es*" _he said. (*Good, you know where it is)

"_Gracias_" they both said and walked away. On the other side of the station was an out-of-service vending machine next to an old staff room, so no one ever went that way. Juan slid down the little screen of the machine, revealing a keyhole and a red button. He was about to introduce the key Alberto had given him when Mafer's hand stopped his.

"Can I do it?" she asked smiling. Juan laughed and gave her the key.

She took it, introduced it on the keyhole and gave it a turn. They heard a 'click' and Juan pulled the machine's door, to find a staircase that went down.

Juan asked María Fernanda to close and lock the door behind her, so she would know how to do it when she was alone. She handed the key back to Juan but he shook his head.

"That one is for you, I asked for another copy. Just don't lose it."

María Fernanda nodded and stuffed the key in her pocket. They went down the stairs until they reached the bottom, which was another station. This one was not only less crowded (for not saying empty) but less dirty.

On the one above there were newspapers and food wrappers all over the floor, along with dirt from people's shoes and water from the mops. It was also quieter. The only noise came from the echo of the train over the rails.

"It's not here yet" María Fernanda pointed.

"It must arrive in any minute" Juan checked his watch "It's 7:30"

He sat on a bench facing the rails to wait. María Fernanda was about to sit as well when she heard a whistle. She turned and saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Guess it's here" Juan said.

Seconds after, a long silver train appeared on the railroad and stopped in front of them. It had a black "W" in the front.

"Time to go" María Fernanda chanted excitedly as she jumped towards the doors.

Inside it seemed like a small living room. The seats were white couches and some of them had little tables in front. On some walls there were plugs and on the corner was a mini bar. But the place was empty.

"_¡Por Dios!* _This is awesome!" María Fernanda said as she sat. (*Oh God!)

"Yes, it's nice" Juan sat next to her. The doors closed and the train started.

They were going incredibly fast. After a second of tunnel walls they were out of the station. However, all they could see through the window were blurry spots.

"Hey!" they heard. At the end of the wagon a door opened and a familiar face popped out.

"Simón!" María Fernanda ran to the Bolivian guy and hugged him.

"Jaja Hello Mafer" he said "Juan _mi amigo*_" he pulled away from Mafer and patted Juan on the back. (*my friend)

"Morning Simón, what's up?" Juan greeted.

Simón sighed.

"Not much man. Back to school already. By the way…" he looked at María Fernanda "You are wearing the Academy's uniform and you're on the train, so that only means….it wasn't true you were never going!" María Fernanda laughed and he did the same.

"I was _supposed _to never be going. But Juan changed his mind" she took her brother's arm.

"Well, yeah" Juan said.

"Jajaja great! Now we just need Rosa, your pessimist brother and his pessimist girlfriend and we'll be complete! All the Latins at the Academy…that would be _requete* _cool" he said cheerfully. (*An expression to say _a lot_ or, in this case _super cool_)

"Yeah" María Fernanda agreed. Juan glared at him, but the guy just raised his hands, with a smirk on his face.

The rest of the journey, she and Simón kept talking while Juan just looked through the window, though he couldn't see much. After some minutes the train stopped. María Fernanda stood and ran out as soon as the doors opened. Simón followed her.

Juan went with the driver.

"I'm going back in a moment. Can you wait here please?" he asked

The driver just nodded and Juan ran out of the train to catch up with them. He found them a few steps away.

María Fernanda stared fascinated at the huge building she had in front. The W Academy reminded her of the Garnier Opera in Paris, with big columns and statues at the sides. It was surrounded by beautiful gardens with fountains and rosebushes. A large staircase lead to a pair of big wooden doors, with the words "W Academy" carved on the rock above.

Several students were gathered on little groups and sitting at the stairs or walking around.

"Well, welcome to the W Academy" Simón smiled "I would love to show you around but I've got some things to do before the bell rings. See you" he waved and rushed inside.

"See you!" she said and turned to her brother. He was looking in all directions, as if searching for something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's past 7:40" he muttered "She should be here already….ah there she is" María Fernanda looked on the direction he pointed and found a girl running their way. Her black hair dancing around her face as she ran.

"Hey Mafer!" the girl greeted.

"Verónica!" María Fernanda smiled and ran to her. The two of them hugged and started jumping and cheering, as if they hadn't seen each other in years….which indeed they hadn't.

"About time" Juan said behind them.

Verónica pulled away from María Fernanda and hugged him.

"Yes, yes, sorry" she laughed. He just sighed and hugged her back.

"Just take care of her, okay?" he told her.

"What?" María Fernanda asked.

"Results" Verónica took her hand "that Juan kindly asked me to be your nanny" María Fernanda glared at Juan "No no, joking" Verónica laughed "but he did ask me to be your guide and help you through your first day" she explained.

María Fernanda blushed.

"Sorry" she told Juan. Verónica laughed.

"Anyway, I will gladly be with you today _linda*_" they hugged again. (*It literally means _cute _or _beautiful_, but in Spanish it's an expression that could mean the same as _honey_ or _darling_)

"Same" María Fernanda said.

Both girls held hands and started to give little jumps again. Juan just sighed and shook his head. Verónica wasn't too different from his sister. They were both young, loud, rather carefree and a bit childish. But then again, he had asked her to look after María Fernanda because she was also a bit more responsible. He wished Carmen was on the Academy so she could take care of her instead. But since Carmen also considered that place a waste of time, he would have to conform with Verónica.

As if reading his mind, Verónica pulled apart from María Fernanda and went to him.

"By the way, Carmen just called me. She said she'd been trying to contact you but you wouldn't answer" she said.

"Well, my phone suffered an accident" he said simply. María Fernanda bit her lip.

"I said I was sorry" she whispered.

"Who's saying something?" Juan asked "I just said that my phone suffered an accident, I never said it had been your fault."

"But now I know it!" Verónica cheered "I would love to know what Mafer did to your poor cell phone but…" she blew the thought aside "As I was saying, Carmen wants to meet you today to speak about something."

"About what?" María Fernanda inquired.

"Dunno" Verónica shrugged "She said Juan would know what she meant. Oh, and she also said 'tell him we'll meet where always'. Guess you also know that" she said. But Juan wasn't paying attention. He got lost after the _Carmen-wants-to-meet-you_ part.

Unconsciously he started to smile a bit, but he was brought back by the girls' laughs.

"You should've seen your face!" María Fernanda arched because of the laugh. Juan blushed and cleared his throat.

"Um, yes, and, what time did she say?" he asked.

"Ten o'clock, of the morning of course" Verónica said.

"Yes, thanks" he mumbled.

The students that were sat by the stairs started to pick their things and get inside the building.

"I guess you must go as well" Juan pointed. María Fernanda walked to him and hugged him.

"Thank you again for letting me do this" she whispered on his ear. Juan hesitated before hugging her back.

"W-well I….yes, it's nothing" he just said.

They pulled apart and María Fernanda picked her bag from the floor.

"Thank you for this, Verónica" Juan told her.

She smiled.

"Nah, no problem. Shall we go now, Mafer?" she said.

María Fernanda nodded.

"I'll see you at home" she told her brother.

"Remember, be here on time for the train and make sure no one sees you getting out of the room at the station" he repeated the 'advice' he'd been giving her during the whole month.

She just said she would and hugged him again. He kissed her forehead. Then she turned to Verónica and they both climbed the steps as Juan started to get away. María Fernanda waved at him one last time before opening the doors and getting inside the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

If María Fernanda had ever dreamed with the W Academy (which she had, lots of times) she had never imagined it could be like what she was seeing.

The inside of the World Academy was like that of a palace. The floors were made of marble and they shined as if they had tons of little diamonds incrusted. The walls, creamy-colored, were covered with tapestries and paintings, from all around the world. Also, there were some signs and bulletins from the different clubs the Academy had. The ceilings were taller than any house she'd ever seen and long rows of lockers ran along each side of the hallway. The big stairwell in front of her made her feel that if she went up she would find a king sitting at his throne.

"So" Verónica patted her shoulder, taking her out of her thoughts "What do you think?"

"It's amazing" María Fernanda answered, still amazed.

"Jaja, well well, now we must go to the classroom. Here" she made a sign for María Fernanda to follow her and started walking upstairs. Instead of the king on the throne she expected, she found another huge floor, this one crowded with students.

As they passed by, several nations greeted them, especially María Fernanda.

"Oi, Mafer!" Gilbert called from the end of the hallway.

She smiled and went to hug him.

"Hey Gil, how are you?"

"Me? Awesome, of course. But how about you? How has my awesome little friend been?"

"Awesome" she replied and they both laughed.

"Hey you awesome duo" Verónica called "I know you're awesome and all but I've got to show Mafer around Gil, if you don't mind" she said, taking said girl's arm.

"Show her around eh? Cool, I can help you!" he offered.

"No you can't!" a voice snapped. They all turned at it. From the other end of the hallway, Roderich stormed towards them, fuming.

"You won't go anywhere until you fix my piano!" he exclaimed heatedly, his ears burning red for the anger.

"I, em, good morning Roderich" Verónica greeted. He seemed to realize he was in public. He inhaled and let the air out heavily, fixing his hair with his fingers.

"Morning Verónica, and, María Fernanda, it is quite a pleasure to see you around" he said. María Fernanda blushed slightly.

"Um, thank you."

He grabbed Gilbert by the neck of his shirt.

"Gilbert here has some things to do, if you'll excuse us ladies" he said politely before dragging him away. Gilbert kept complaining and shouting things while he was dragged.

"Help! The awesome me is being kidnapped! Let go of the awesome me in this instant you little missy….NO!" he disappeared into the music hall and the door was loudly shut. The girls stood there watching.

"Oooookay" Verónica spoke up "Let's -let's just continue" she took María Fernanda's arm and made her walk to the other side.

More countries greeted them in the way until they reached the classroom.

"Here we are" Verónica announced "Classroom 6-A, the America class" they both entered to a room full of chatting and laughing. The cheerful Latin nations stood by the windows or were gathered in small groups sitting on the floor, talking lively about variety of things. From the last places they'd visited to the best prank to pull on a teacher. Someone saw them getting in.

"Hey, look who has come!" he screamed. The room went silent and nearly twenty heads turned their way. They suddenly burst out greeting and cheering.

"Mafer!" Raquel ran to her and hugged her. Many others did the same.

"Hey Mafer, long time no see!" some guys would say while patting her shoulder.

"Marifer*!" Mónica kissed her cheek "I'm so glad you could come." María Fernanda kissed her cheek as well.

(*It's another short for María Fernanda)

"Yeah, me too!" she smiled.

When they finished greeting, everybody wanted to know what she had done recently, so a circle formed around her. She was happily talking with everyone and she didn't notice the guys at the door until they were just in front of her.

"Ahem" one of them cleared his throat. They all looked up to him.

"Well, well! Look who finally decided to show up!" he mocked. The guys at his sides, Juan Carlos and Francisco Javier, nodded.

María Fernanda frowned. She hadn't seen him or crossed a word with him since the 1960's, and she didn't know how to answer. She had meditated it during the past months and she really wanted to try and be friendly with him. She wanted to try and start again with their relationship. However, his comment and his tone didn't help.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Sebastián" she finally said, forcing a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not nice to see _you_. And move!" he snapped and made his way through the nations up to the back part of the classroom. Juan Carlos and Francisco both smiled and waved slightly at her before following him.

María Fernanda smiled back and sighed. It was going to be a somewhat difficult year.

* * *

Meanwhile Juan got out of the station. After a quick trip on the train and a brief talk with Alberto, he was going to see how his car was doing. He took the bus and leaned back on his seat. The last few nights he'd gotten a terrible sleep, not to say that no sleep at all. He'd been so worried and stressed that, looking back on it, it almost seemed pathetic. But now that it had started he could just wait to hear the first news. The bus arrived at the stop and he got down. Around the corner he found the mechanic's workshop.

"Marco" he greeted. Said guy was examining the engine of an old Volkswagen. He looked up and smiled.

"Juan, _Buenos días"_ he said.

"_¿Está Don Felipe*?" _he asked. (*Is Mr. Felipe here?)

"_Sí, en la oficina*" _Marco pointed with his head before returning to the car. Juan walked to the office and knocked on the door. (*Yes, in the office)

"_Pase*"_ he heard from the other side. He opened the door and found an old man behind a desk. (*Come in)

"_Juan hijo, ¿cómo has estado? Supongo que vienes por tu carro" _the man smiled, standing. (*_Juan son, how have you been? Guess you come for your car_)

"_Si"_ he replied. Mr. Felipe led him to a parking lot behind the building, where they kept all the cars they fixed. There, next to a wall, was his red Cruze. It looked sparkling, probably recently washed and waxed, and Mr. Felipe assured him that everything was in order now.

Yes he hated to spend, but he was still a man and it was still a car.

After paying the last part of the service and getting his keys he climbed inside and drove away. It felt so good to drive after so long. He parked in front of the house and walked in. It wasn't like if Mafer had never gone to school before, but it still felt empty. He let the keys over the table and went upstairs to his room.

He sat on the bed. He had absolutely nothing to do. Five years ago, his days would pass with him being his often useless bosses' full time assistant. Then he decided to quit it because he could barely stand his silly superiors anymore, and because it took too much of his time. He then had started to work at a small company like a normal human, but recently he'd also had to quit that because of his health. It was such an extenuating and somewhat stressful work, and he started to have complications at a rate that Mafer had to lock him in his room to keep him from going out. Sure, he looked like a man on his early thirties, maybe even less. But truly, he was just a couple centuries younger than China.

And now the only things he could do were clean and cook, take care of his sister and basically be just a big brother. It's not that he didn't enjoy being free and getting to spend more time with his sister, and his jubilation check (jubilation his boss had arranged because physically he was much too young) still arrived every month, so money was not an issue. But he often felt useless, just sitting around all day, doing nothing with his life and with his damn time.

Finally, at nine, he stood and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed in his usual plain shirts and jeans. Lately, he'd been wearing them a lot. The reason? Unknown. Also, he had been leaving his hair disordered. This time though, he opted for a slightly formal dressing shirt and combed his hair correctly to one side. He glanced at the clock. 8:30. He went downstairs, took his keys and got out of the house.

* * *

María Fernanda's first class meant standing in front of her classmates and introduce herself, along with answering all the questions her talkative teacher, Miss Solórzano, kept asking. Things like "How old are you?" or "Tell us something special about you" seemed completely normal to her, like she'd done before at all her schools. But when she asked something like "Which is the worst violence time your country has lived?" and "Have you ever been on high economical problems with other countries?" made her feel rather awkward.

However, she answered every question as kindly as she could and went back to her seat, next to Verónica. After asking everyone what they had done on their vacations, the bell rang and she waved her goodbyes as she exited the classroom. María Fernanda stood and went to Verónica.

"That was weird" she said. Verónica laughed.

"Miss Solórzano didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, really. It's just…well that's how she is. But she is the coolest teacher we've got that's for sure. Wait until you meet Mr. Daniels…"

"SIT DOWN, BRATTS! THE CLASS IS BEGINNING!" a deep male voice ordered from the door. All the Latin teens rushed to their seats and sat straight up, with their hands over their desks. María Fernanda looked at her friend.

"Speaking of the devil" she muttered. Mr. Daniels, a tall, chubby man made his way to the teacher's desk and let his briefcase over it. Then he stood in front of the class.

"Good morning" he greeted, a little less loud but still stern and cold.

"Good morning sir" everybody responded.

With both hands on his back he paced among the lines of desks and he stopped in front of María Fernanda. She gulped when he started at her with his piercing dark eyes. He turned behind abruptly.

"Martínez!" he called. On the line next to María Fernanda's, Salvador jumped up and saluted.

"Sir!" he said.

"It seems we have a new student" Mr. Daniels commented.

"Sir, yes sir! She arrived today" Salvador answered.

He turned to María Fernanda.

"Name and country" he said. María Fernanda looked at him.

"I SAID NAME AND COUNTRY!" he repeated, screaming. She stood shakily and held her hand to the side of her forehead, saluting.

"Sir, yes sir!" she imitated Salvador "María Fernanda Hernández. Country of Mexico" she said. Mr. Daniels frowned, inspecting her.

"Mexico. Aren't you a bit young to be Mexico?" he inquired.

"Well…" she started to say "I am-"

"YOU CAN'T REST!" he snapped.

"Wha…oh right" she had almost lowered her hand.

"Answer my question" he ordered sternly.

"Yes sir! I am young, because I am Hispanic Mexico" she explained. He seemed to think it.

"Mmmm, like Flores here" he said, pointing to Luis in the seat behind. The guy flinched at the mention of his name.

"Yes sir, pretty much" María Fernanda confirmed.

He looked at her for some more seconds. She felt her body starting to shake, something it did whenever she was nervous. Finally, he softened his stare.

"Sit" was all he said before going back to the front of the class. María Fernanda sighed and sat on her chair. The next hour he kept talking and giving his boring class (math, go figure) to almost nonstop. He talked and talked and talked and every now and then he would steal a glance at the class to make sure they were paying attention.

After the longest and scariest class hour in her life, María Fernanda almost blessed the sound of the bell. Without a word, Mr. Daniels took his things and left.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded when they all had relaxed positions and stood to talk happily again.

"Mr. Daniels" Verónica replied with a shrug "He was in the army, in Germany I think."

"Well, he needs to come out of the battlefield" María Fernanda commented. They both laughed.

On the bright side, María Fernanda thought, the Academy seemed to become more and more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's me! After so long xD. Well, here is the second chapter, kind of long if you ask me, but maybe there will be some even longer. However, thanks for reading! And I want to send a special thanks to my guest reviewer **_**somewhereinthebluesky**_**. Really, seeing that you like my work motivates me **** and I hope others like it too. **

**And something else: My friend Kodamnation and I are working together on a colab fic. It is called "Death shouuld have not taken THEE". You can find it on her account, it is also a Hetalia story (actually the plot and all was her idea, but we're both carrying it on). She writes Matthew's (Canada) POVs and I write Arthur's (England). Would you guys read it and let us know what you think? (As I always say, constructive criticism please)**

**Thanks again for reading and see you! ;)**


End file.
